The Unknown Life of Timothy and Harry McGee Vance
by leobutler
Summary: As secrets come to light Tim and Harry find out who their real friends are. SLASH Harry/Tim and other warnings inside.


**The Unknown Life of Timothy and Harry McGee-Vance**

**~~~( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter, Inuyasha or NCIS. And I make no money from my fanfics.**

**Warnings: Slash, Character Death, Language, AU/OOC, Child Abuse, Crime Scene (blood, gore...est).**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, The Potter, Sirius, DiNozzo Sr., The Dursely and Abby.**

**Pairings: Harry/Tim, Jimmy/Sarah, Gibbs/Tony and Tim/Abby (Past).**

**Key: **

**Flashback - ∞~∞ My cell phone is my friend ∞~∞**

**Salem Academy- SA**

**Side note: Harry volunteers at Bethesda Hospital with Sesshomaru as a therapy dog on weekends. Tim and Sarah are half-bloods (dad wiz/ mom mug). Leon Vance and Jackie Vance nee Shachlebolt are purebloods. Jackie is Harry's godmother. Jimmy Palmer is a muggleborn. Gibbs will be a bit of a jerk before Tony makes him face facts later on.**

**Episode fic: Dog Tags. One of the most hated episodes for McGee lovers. Bad Abigail ;-)~~~**

**Chapter 1**

**The Call of Lost Items**

**':Tim:'- Present **

Timothy McGee -Vance was just getting to the break room after signing the final page of his reports when his cell phone rang.

"McGee."

" Hey Tim you forgot your lunch and wallet at home." said a familiar voice over the line.

" Shit, I know I forgot something this morning." Tim said as he checked his inside jacket pocket, finding it empty.

"Do you want me to 'pop' over there? I have to talk to Dad anyways so it's no trouble Tim."

"Thanks, that would be great, Harry. Will you be here soon? We're between case right now but that could change at anytime?" Tim asked as he fixed a cup of coffee for himself.

"Sure, Samantha is at Kevin's house and Kevin's parents have our numbers if they need us. I'm bringing Sesshomaru with me so we have to make sure dad doesn't feed Sessy any health food mom made for him. He also can't steal your food either."

Tim gave a quiet laugh as he passed the bullpen and walked up the stairs to the Director's office, not noticing the eyes of his three teammates following him.

He also had a small smile on his face thinking about the daughter they blood adopted two years who had just turned four, three months ago. Next year Sammy will be attending preschool at Salem Academy.

Harry's step brother and sister are both in SA. His brother Jared is currently in Harry's Defense and Healing class 1 at SA while his sister Diana is in his class 3.

"Yeah he didn't have to live with a gassy dog for two days. And I have learned my lesson along time ago." said McGee, thinking about when he first met Harry six years ago, as he nodded to the Director secretary and walked into Leon's office.

"Yes Agent McGee." said Leon Alexander Vance, Director of NCIS.

"Harry wants to 'pop' in to talk to you and bring me somethings I left at home."

"Oh sure Tim." said Vance as he put down the paperwork he was working on and took down the ward so Harry could Apparate into the office.

"Ok Harry you can come though now." said Tim before closing his cell.

**CRACK**

"Hi Dad, hello love." said a 6ft 1in, lightly muscled man, with long black hair and green eyes. At his side was a pure white Siberian husky that was missing his front left leg.

Tim gave his husband of three years a quick kiss before taking the bag with his lunch and putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Thanks love. I'll let you two," Sesshomaru barked. "I'm sorry Sessy, I mean three of you, get to your meeting. And to save Leon from geeting a new door because of Gibbs, I'll be on my way to the bullpen. See you at home Harry." said Tim.

After stealing one more kiss, and saying goodbye to the Director, Tim headed out of the office and back to work.

"McGee! Gear up we have a warrant to serve." said Leroy Jethro Gibbs, The Team Leader of MCRT as he saw his youngest Agent exit the Director's office.

"On it boss." said Tim as he descended the last few stairs and ran to his desk, before entering the elevator with the rest of his team.

**':Harry:'- 20 minutes earlier**

Harry Alexander Vance - McGee was making lunch for his daughter Samantha and her friend Kevin Scott from across the street. On the weekends the kids parents switches on who is to make lunch and who house the kids play at until dinner.

"Kevin could you get me the apple juice from the frigerator door?" Harry asked as he finish making B. for lunch.

"Sure Mr. Harry." said Kevin from his seat on the floor, where he was coloring with Samantha.

"Sam don't forget to feed Sesshomaru after you eat lunch." said Harry after seeing Sesshomaru stairing at his food dish.

"Ok dad." said Samantha as she help set the table with her dad.

"Mr. Harry, Agent Tim forgot his lunch." Kevin said with his head in the frigerator.

"Thanks for telling me sweetie. I'll take it to Tim after we are done eating and you two are off to Kevin's house." Harry said to both of them as he got the juice cups down for the kids.

"But dad won't daddy be hungry now it's lunch time." Samantha said after taking a drink of her apple juice.

"Don't worry honey, I have to go see grampa and take daddy his wallet so I'll be able to take him his lunch before he can get hungry Sam. Now eat up you two."

**':Tim:'- Present**

Gibbs hadn't taken it too kindly when Tim wouldn't say what the meeting with the Director was about. Both Tony and Ziva didn't feel comfortable with him going by himself. Not that they didn't think he was a capable Agent, just they didn't have each other's six if Gibbs made Tim go by himself. But in the end Gibbs got his way.

The team got into position to surround the house with Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva at the front of the house with Tim making is way to the back by himself.

Tim was almost at the back door when a dark brown blur attacked his right arm. With the sudden added weight pushing on him McGee painfully went down to the ground. His gun fell from his hand as his back and the back of his skull hit the cement.

**~~~Hope you like that story , please tell me what you think of it so far. Check of my facebook page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word).~~~**

*****I would also like to thank Silver Ardor Dragon for her help once again.*****

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


End file.
